


he's my brother (let us live in peace)

by dontholdmecloser



Category: Rocketman (2019), Rocketman (2019) RPF
Genre: Abuse, Boys In Love, Childbirth, First Kiss, Implied/Referenced Death in Childbirth, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 20:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20014609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontholdmecloser/pseuds/dontholdmecloser
Summary: John ends up being right about so many things that Elton finds it safe to just believe anything he says. So when he confirms his theory that no one will ever love you, you worthless piece of shit, he's ready to believe him. Why wouldn't he? Everyone he's ever loved has betrayed him. His ma. His dad. Arabella.Not Bernie, though. He never would.Once he comes to this realization, the rest of his lies are easier to see trough.





	he's my brother (let us live in peace)

The back of John's hand feels like ice against Elton's cheek; cold and unforgiving.

  
He doesn't even flinch anymore. It's become common occurence for him: John punishes him for something petty and inconsequential. Elton gets down on his knees to beg for forgiveness. _Gets down on his knees to make up for it._

  
For someone who sees Elton naked this often, it's weird that John doesn't know about the birthmark he has under his knee. Elton never thinks to question it.

  
John ends up being write about so many things that Elton finds it safe to just believe anything he says. So when he confirms his theory that _no one will ever love you, you worthless piece of shit,_ he's ready to believe him. Why wouldn't he? Everyone he's ever loved has betrayed him. His ma. His dad. Arabella.

  
Not Bernie, though. He never would.

  
Once he comes to this realization, the rest of his lies are easier to see trough.

  
So he leaves. No tearful goodbyes, not even a note. He just leaves.

  
He doesn't call Bernie beforehand. (John listens to his calls. He's always listening. Even after leaving the prison he calls home, he can feel his presence watching over him like an unforgiving god.)

  
He does call him, though, once he gets to a payphone. But Bernie doesn't pick up.

  
Neither does his wife.

  
His assistant does, though. And she tells him that Bernie's in hospital because his wife's in labour. Elton hasn't spoken to him in months, he realises.

  
Time works differently when you're high, and he always is.

  
He picks up a cab and goes to the hospital right away. He is wearing a pair of sequined pajama pants and a The Beatles tour t-shirt, but he isn't about to waste any time over something as insignificant as _clothing_.

  
When he arrives at the hospital, the paparazzi are already there. He cringes and rushes to the room Alexandra is staying in. Bernie is waiting anxiously on the outside. His eyes widen when he sees Elton.

  
"Reggie, you're here!" he exclaims, one arm already wrapped around Elton's thick waist.

  
"Wouln't miss is for the world, mate." he says, even though he didn't know about the pregnancy at all. "Why didn't you tell me?"

  
Bernie seems at a loss for words. "Didn't tell you? I called you, like, fifty times, man! You were always busy," he says, resentful and a little too distant for Elton's taste.

  
"Busy? Bern, I never even knew that you called!" And then it hits him. That tiny bastard. Elton can feel the tears forming in his eyes.

  
"Reggie. Reg. Reginald, man, c'mon. Don't cry," he says, burying his head in Elton's neck. "It's aight now. M'here. He can't hurt you."

  
"Bernie, you have no idea. You have no idea how terrible it was. How terrible it is." Elton starts sobbing.

  
"Hey," he says, looking his best mate in the eyes. "Do you want to leave? Just get out of here and hang out at my place. Like we used to?"

  
"Bernie, your wife is in labour."

  
Bernie shrugs. "I love Lex, I really do. But you'll always be my number one," he admits, a small blush forming on his cheeks.

  
So they leave. Once they arrive at Bernie's villa, Elton passes out on his bed. Bernie doesn't sleep. He watches over his favourite person in the entire world, and it's more peaceful than sleep ever could be.

  
And for the first time since '70, Elton sleeps without a single nightmare.

  
In the morning, though, he rushes to Bernie's space-themed bathroom and empties his stomach. Not uncommon for him, but he wishes Bernie didn't have to see him like that. He feels disgusting.

  
Before he left, he had packed some clothes. He puts on a purple suit. Bernie's waiting for him in the living room. Once he enters, he shakes his head. "Reg, this isn't you," he says, disappointed. He grabs a pair of scissors and cuts Elton's costume off of him. "I know you only wear these to hide who you really are, Reggie. But you don't need to hide. Not around me."

  
When Elton's completely naked, Bernie sees the scars on his stomach. A gasp of terror escapes his lips. "Reg, did you do these to yourself?"

  
Elton shakes his head. "It's John," he admits. "His words... They cut deeper than knives."

  
"Sticks and stones may break my bones," hums Bernie. "But chains and whips excite me."

  
"Bernie, he..." Elton can't bring himself to finish the sentence, so Bernie hugs him. "He forced me to bottom."

  
"There, there." Bernie pets Elton's shoulder. Elton can feel blood rushing to his member from the contact.

  
"I have something to tell you too. The baby... I didn't want that. I told Alexandra that I wanted to leave, that I was in love with someone else. She got mad and poked a hole in my condom. She did it so that I couldn't leave."

  
"In love with who, Bernie?"

  
Bernie blushes. He opens his mouth to reply, but he's too morally superior to say it. So he just brings his face closer to his best friend's and kisses him.

  
Elton can feel himself melting into the kiss. It's everything he's imagined and more. He feels like he could do this forever, but their sweet moment is interrupted by the doorbell.

  
Bernie gets up to answer the door, thinking it's his newborn, but it's someone else.

  
It's him, Elton realizes in horror.

  
"Hiya Bernie." John grins, holding out his hand to shake Bernie's.

  
Elton tries to run away to the other room, but John's hand on his shoulder stops him. "Relax, baby. I'm here to talk to your boyfriend," he says angrily, and Elton feels so-

  
Stupid. _Stupid, stupid, **stupid**_ for thinking John **would** come for him. Stupid for thinking, wishing, he would care.

  
Belton looks at Elton to make sure he's okay, and leaves to the other room with John.

  
John's fake smile drops as soon as he closes the door.

"Reid-"

  
"Save it, pretty boy. I already know. I know everything. I just came here to tell you, you're finished. I'm stronger and smarter than you, and now, I'm also a top. You couldn't even begin to have the range, cowboy. Enjoy the brief rest of your fucking life," he says, punching Bernie in the gut.

  
Bernie is about to respond when Elton bursts though the door and yells "THE COPS ARE HERE!", followed by three armed police officers.

  
"Which one of you is Mr. Bernie Taupin?" one of them asks, eyeing the men. "You are under arrest for commiting a hate crime against John Reid."

  
Elton turns to his former lover, shocked. "John..."

  
"These allogays right there, officer." he says coldly. "Yes, it's true, Elton." he says, turning to face the younger, hairless man. "I'm aro ace."

  
"B-b-b-but... We had sex!"

  
"Don't be problematic, Reggie," warns Bernie.

  
John grins devilishly. "Too late. You're already cancelled." he says, grabbing Bernie's wrist. Bernie can hear the cracking of his fractured skull. Elton feels his fat legs hurt in sympathy.

  
"Take them away, boys." says John, and it's the last thing either of them ever hear.


End file.
